


I Missed You

by whomstdvelyyaintntediessyes



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomstdvelyyaintntediessyes/pseuds/whomstdvelyyaintntediessyes
Summary: Romeo missed Specs when he went to Connecticut for a family reunion. When he gets back, fluff and smut ensues.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so don’t attack me if I get stuff wrong.  
> There’s not enough Spromeo content and I intend to fix that.

_ Specs is coming home today!  _

That was Romeo’s first thought when he woke up, blearily blinking at the light filtering in through the curtains. It was Saturday so he had no classes and Specs was arriving back from Connecticut, where his family had a reunion. Romeo didn’t come along because they weren’t yet sure how Specs’ family would react to their son being gay and in a relationship. They had told Romeo’s family last Thanksgiving and they were supportive. They had overheard Romeo’s aunt quietly whispering to her sister - Romeo’s mother - that ‘oh this is why he is always singing those songs from plays’ but in a fond way. Specs and Romeo were planning on telling Specs’ family too but not the  _ entire _ family at once, hence why Romeo didn’t go to their family reunion.

Romeo sat up and blushed a little when he saw the outline of his morning wood against his boxers. He leaned over to the side table and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a plug and a bottle of lube. He rid himself of his boxers and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, shivering as he traced his cold finger around his hole. He pushed one finger past the ring of muscles and inside himself, letting out a soft moan. He moved his finger in circular motions for a short while before adding another and curving them slightly. He scissored the two fingers inside of him until he was panting quietly and then added a third, moaning again. 

He pressed his head against the blankets as he moved the three fingers, curling and scissoring and softly putting pressure on his prostate. He lifted a his shaky other hand and grabbed hold of the plug, wincing and whimpering as he pushed it into himself slowly. He let out a long moan and extracted his fingers, wrapping them around his hard dick and pumping and stroking it until he reached his climax with another moan.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing his breathing to slow before standing up and cleaning himself and then the bed. He left the plug in and pulled on shorts, a t-shirt, an Adidas jacket and obnoxious socks, pulling on shoes and grabbing his phone and keys before leaving to meet up with Race and a few of their other friends.

 

~~~

 

A few hours later, Romeo burst into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and collapsing on the couch, pulling his phone out to check the time.

_ 5.38 _

Specs would be coming home in less than 30 minutes! 

He opened Instagram and entertained himself for a while until he heard the jingle of keys. He leapt up, throwing his phone down and bounding towards the door excitedly. He hadn’t seen Specs in 5 days and that was far too long considering the two were normally attached at the hip.

Specs opened the door a bit and called out,

“Honey, I’m home!”

As soon as the door was opened all the way, Romeo crashed into him and hugged him as tight as possible.

“I missed you Specs,” He whined.

“I missed you too baby.” Specs replied, tilting his boyfriend’s chin up and kissing him sweetly. “5 days is too long to be apart, huh?”

“Yeah. You left me in isolation for almost a week!” Romeo said, draping himself across Specs.

“Isolation?” Specs laughed, “You act like all our friends moved states.”

“Still. I missed you so much.” He replied, leading his boyfriend by the hands towards the couch where they both sat with Romeo’s legs in Specs’ lap. 

They talked about Specs’ adventures in Connecticut and about his little cousins and how his family was. 

“What did I miss here? Anything interesting happen?”

“Uhmm… no not r- Oh yeah! So this is groundbreaking news: JoJo said… damn.”

Specs put a hand on his heart and leaned back dramatically. “No. Not JoJo. He wouldn’t, he didn’t.”

“He did.” Romeo giggled.

“Who corrupted him?”

“A lot of people.”

They both laughed and passed the time with conversation before Romeo stood up.

“It’s food time!” He exclaimed and went to the kitchen to make ramen.

When the two had put their bowls in the sink, they cuddled together on the couch and watched West Side Story on Specs’ laptop.

Around 30 minutes into the movie, they shifted so that Romeo was sitting in Specs’ lap. Romeo then remembered the plug that was still inside of him when he felt it press against Specs’ crotch lightly. If Specs noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

A little while later, Romeo could feel himself getting hard. He blushed, hoping that the light from the laptop screen wouldn’t illuminate his red cheeks. Specs surprisingly, didn’t feel the plug. He thought he felt something but it was probably Romeo’s phone or wallet or something. But he certainly felt when Romeo started grinding his ass on him softly. He ignored it for a little while but then he felt himself get hard as well. When he heard Romeo softly whimper, that was it.

“Baby, are you okay?”

“Wh-what? I mean, yeah. Course I’m okay.”

“You sure you don’t need help with that?”

“Help w-with what?”

“This.” Specs replied, brushing his fingers lightly across Romeo’s dick.

“A-a-ahhhh.” Romeo moaned quietly.

Specs smiled and paused the movie, closing the laptop and laying it on the table.

He rearranged himself and Romeo so that Romeo was straddling him. 

When Romeo felt his dick press against Specs’ dick - which was also hard! - his hips bucked forwards involuntarily and he let out a moan.

Specs exhaled shakily. “C’mere baby.” He picked Romeo up and walked to their bedroom where he set him down on the bed.

He kissed Romeo’s lips passionately, fighting his younger for dominance - and winning - and exploring his lover’s mouth. He attacked Romeo’s neck next, choosing a spot that would be easily visible the next day and sucking it harshly. He ran his teeth over it and moved on to another spot when Romeo tilted his head up to give Specs better access to his neck.

Specs removed both their shirts and kissed a line down to his chest where he captured one of his nipples in his mouth and ran his tongue over it in a way he knew Romeo loved.

“Ohh Specs..” Romeo whispered.

Specs raised his head and Romeo was quick to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. They pulled away, panting and Specs pulled Romeo and his own pants off, kissing down to the hem of Romeo’s boxers. Romeo blushed when Specs made eye contact with him and smiled, before pulling down the constricting fabric slowly. He kissed the head of Romeo’s dick softly before moving his hand there to pump and twist it slowly. 

“Hnnng Specs, please. Fuck me…” Romeo whimpered. Specs smiled and pulled his boxers down. 

Romeo gasped quietly and sat up, smiling and taking Specs’ dick into his mouth. Specs gasped and placed his hands in Romeo’s hair, pulling slightly and causing the shorter boy to moan around his dick.

“Fuck baby.”

Romeo hummed around his dick in response and continued to make obscene noises while he sucked it. He swirled his tongue around it and was pulled up gently by Specs.

Romeo was panting, his mouth slightly open and his bottom lip shiny, his pupils were dilated and his full cheeks were visibly pink and his short, dark hair sticking up at odd angles. He looked gorgeous and irresistible to Specs.

Specs kissed him quickly again before pushing the shorter boy down onto his back and raising his legs so that his hole was exposed. A loud gasp escaped Specs’ mouth when he saw the large butt plug inside Romeo’s hole. 

“Ooh. When did you do this baby?”

Romeo blushed darkly, “T-this morning… I knew you were c-c-co-ming home and I wanted t-“ he cut off with a gasp when Specs started pressing the plug in and releasing pressure at a steady pace.

“Go on, baby.” 

“I want, wanted to be um n-nice and stretched out for, for, for you!”

“Mhmm. Good boy. And you left it in for the entire day?” 

“Y-Yeah. I didn’t want to ta-take it out until-l I knew it would b-be replaced wit-th-h something better…”

“Oh such a good boy for me.” Specs purred and fumbled for the bottle lube in the bedside table drawer. 

Romeo watched wide eyed and panting as Specs squirted a lot into his hand and gently started moving the plug so as to ease it out. When it got to the widest part, Romeo was whimpering.

“F-fuck Specs… I, ohhhhh.”

“Shhh you’re doing so well baby boy.” Specs reassured him, smiling when he heard Romeo exhale shakily.

Finally, the plug came out, making an obscene squelching noise as it did.

“I-I’m ready just f-f-fuck me, please…” Romeo whimpered as Specs slicked his dick.

Specs pushed in slowly, he gasped when he was met with little resistance. He started thrusting his hips steadily, making both of them moan.

“Ohh, fuck me!” Romeo moaned loudly as Specs pushed in deeper. His dick had started to leak precum onto his stomach.

“A-aah. Shit…” Specs moaned softly as he bottomed out. He stayed in that position, hips flush against Romeo’s and both of their heads thrown back in pleasure. After a moment he started moving his hips in small circular motions, moaning at the pressure around his dick.

“Fuckfuk, S-specs fuck.” Romeo panted when Specs moves his hips back and started to thrust into him again. Romeo’s dick was now steadily leaking. Specs brought his hips back so that only the tip of his dick was still embedded in Romeo’s ass. He hesitated for a moment, holding the position and making Romeo whine at the lack of movement before slamming into him until his hips were once again, flush with Romeo’s.

“Aah! Fuck Specs, I, fuckshit, ohhhh…” Romeo moaned incoherently.

Without missing a beat, Specs brought his hips back again and thrusted into Romeo at a steady pace. When he sped up, Romeo started moaning loudly again.

“Shit Specs! I don’t, fuck!”

“Y-you’re doing so well for me baby boy,” Specs panted out, speeding up his thrusts. “I bet you’re close, aren’t you? Fuck Romeo.”

“I-i Oh fuck! I’m s-so so close! Fuck me Specs!”

Specs deepened his thrusts, pulling back almost all the way before slamming into Romeo again and repeating this at an extremely fast speed.

“Aaa-ah! FUuck!”

Specs bent over and gripped Romeo’s waist, slamming into him even faster than before.

“Fuck! Cum for me baby! Yo-our doing s-s-so good, cum for m-me baby! Y-yo-“

Specs’ sentence was cut short by Romeo practically screaming and splattering cum onto his stomach and the sheets.

“Specs! Fuck fuckfuckFuCkFuCkFUCK!!”

Specs continued to slam into him for a few moments, Romeo softly moaning the entire time before Specs stilled and spilled his release into Romeo.

Specs caught his breath for a moment before holding Romeo’s hip and slowly pulling out. Romeo whimpered and Specs kissed him on the cheek before standing shakily and finding a wet cloth to wipe himself off. He returned to the bedroom and wiped the mess of Romeo’s stomach. He then picked up Romeo so he could ball up the sheets and toss them into the laundry basket. He lay Romeo down on the couch so he could put clean sheets onto their bed. He picked up Romeo again and they both lay down on the sheets, trading lazy kisses and gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Luv you, Specs.” Romeo whispered softly, smiling up at his boyfriend through half lidded eyes. 

“I love you too, baby.” Specs smiled back and kissed the smaller boy softly.

Romeo melted into the kiss. When they both pulled back, Specs yawned softly.

“Awwh. G’night Specs.”

“Goodnight.”

Romeo pressed closer to Specs, who leaned into his boyfriend. They fell asleep smiling, in a tangle of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my soft bois.


End file.
